DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application's abstract): The Division of Infectious Diseases at Henry Ford Hospital (HFH) was an original CPCRA unit in 1989 and was refunded as a CPCRA Unit in 1994. The HFH unit has extensive experience in conducting community-based clinical trials with excellent long-term follow-up. As of 11/30/98, the HFH unit has enrolled 1,506 subjects in CPCRA studies, with 7,392 clinic visits. In 25 percent of studies, the unit accrual exceeded 10 percent of total CPCRA enrollments. HFH ranks third in overall study accrual, fifth in cost effectiveness, and in the top third for overall data quality among active CPCRA units. In protocols that require long-term follow-up, there are no patients whose vital status is unknown and only one patient with unknown diagnostic status. The Henry Ford Health System (HFHS) serves a diverse population of HIV-infected persons in Detroit and Southeastern Michigan. The HFH CPCRA unit serves an HIV-infected population that is 86 percent male, 14 percent female, 55 percent black, 42 percent white, 2 percent Hispanic and 24 percent injection drug users. Extensive efforts are being made to increase outreach and protocol participation by under-served populations such as minority women and injection drug users. All HIV positive persons in the HFHS receive care under the auspices of the Division of Infectious Diseases (and CPCRA primary care providers). This centralized structure with research protocols offered to all patients has led to high levels of participation in clinical trials. The HFH Community Advisory Board is integrated into all aspects of the HIV clinical care and research. HFH investigators support the CPCRA serving on numerous committees and study teams. The local physicians, nurses, CAB and patients all actively support the proposed scientific agenda to evaluate the long-term virologic, immunologic and clinical impact of antiretroviral therapies in diverse patient populations across the full spectrum of HIV disease. The HFH unit is committed to enroll 42 patients into CPCRA 057 (PIP), 80 patients into CPCRA 058 (FIRST) and has aggressively enrolled patients into CPCRA 059 (IL-2). The HFH CPCRA unit expects to enroll a minimum of 250 HIV-infected patients on study at any given time throughout the course of this grant.